Silent Samsquatch
by tt22123
Summary: Sam hasn't spoken in weeks, despite Dean and Gabriel both trying to do so. This is the night that they find out why. TW. Rape, torture. I, regrettably, do not own any of the characters within, only this poor, little plotbunny. Sam/Gabriel Gabriel/Sam Sabriel


"Sammich," the archangel called as he appeared in the room, the young hunter turning and facing him with a completely blank face much to the shock of the man.

"Good luck, I've tried but Sammy hasn't spoken in nearly two weeks since he vanished for all that time, doesn't even smile at me anymore," Dean stated as he walked through the motel room and towards the door. "I'm going to go get dinner and leave you two in here to do whatever you want but I'm going to be back in half an hour so you'd better be done by then or have left me a note if you go elsewhere."

The hunter didn't wait for an answer as he walked out of the door. Gabriel took a step towards the man but Sam instantly stumbled backwards so the angel halted.

"Don't tell me, it's not me, it's you?" Sam nodded so Gabriel huffed and stepped backwards, looking at him one last time before vanishing from the room as he flew away, leaving Sam crying where he sank to the floor on his knees. He sobbed in silence as he made his way to the bedside table and pulled off a pen and paper, beginning to write a letter to Dean for when he got back. He folded the letter just as Dean walked hesitantly back in and saw there was no archangel and his brother was crying.

He dumped the bags of food on his bed as he walked immediately over to his baby brother and wrapped him in his arms. Sam accepted the hug for a few seconds before pulling away and handing over the paper. He looked down and saw his name written on the front so he unfolded it and began to read.

'Dee, I know that you haven't really been pleased with my not talking but I guess it is finally time that you found out why.

I was missing because some other hunters had found out about my role in the apocalypse and they wanted to make me pay. They raped me Dee, they made me wish I was dead before they were done. I begged them Dee, are you ashamed of your baby brother? Begging people to kill me, I stooped to begging others.

I tried to be strong Dee, I promise I did, but it hurt, and they broke me just like they wanted.' Dean paused in his reading and pulled his brother back into his arms, continuing to read over Sam's shoulder as he rubbed his back soothingly. 'They decided against that though, if I was begging for death it would be to merciful a thing to do. They weren't amateurs though. They did what they needed to do and left it to fate, if I lived, I would be voiceless. If I died, it didn't matter.

They cut my throat Dee, severed the vocal cords. I couldn't speak, and I never will. I know this is a lot to process but I need to ask you a favour. Gabriel left me Dee, I backed away from him and he thought it meant I was leaving him. Pray to him for me, explain, or get him to come back and he can read the note I wrote him. Will you do that for me Dee?'

The older hunter put the paper put the paper on the bed and hugged Sam properly.

"Can I see Sammy?" The two pulled away from each other and Sam hesitantly reached up to his shirt buttons, undoing the collar and pulling it aside to let his brother see the puffy, pink scar. He flinched back when Dean reached towards his neck but the green eyes flicked to his and calmed him. "Come on baby boy, you know I'm never going to hurt you." Sam took a deep breath and placed Dean's hands on the sides of his neck, still tensing as the fingers gently traced the mark.

'I didn't come find you straight away, I went to the hospital and got treated and then found you after the bandages could be removed and I could hide the scar.' Sam handed the scrawled note over to his brother who smiled sadly at him.

"Sam, we're no longer in the hunting game, okay? We're going to lead the normal life that you've always wanted. I'll get a job and we're going to have an honest life."

'You love this life though.'

"I love you more though Sammy. I'd do anything to protect you. I'm going to use your genius brain though as part of this deal. You've got to help us learn sign language, agreed?" Sam smiled for the first time since his run in with the other hunters and nodded enthusiastically. "Alright baby boy. I'm going to go outside and pray to your angel while you choose where it is you want us to settle. In America, no planes."

Dean pressed a kiss into Sam's hair and ruffled it with his hand before walking out the room as the younger pulled out his laptop.

"Gabriel, you flying butt monkey, get your arse down here right now. You let my brother or me fucking explain. If you aren't here in 10 seconds I'm going to blast your prayer radio with the story of how you are a jerk for leaving." Dean began to silently count to 10 before continuing when the man didn't appear in front of him. "I think he's allowed to back away from you or any other male under his circumstances. As for the no speaking, his vocal cords were cut so he can't. He backed away from his jerk of a boyfriend because he was raped. I'd be happy to never see you again for making my baby boy cry but he doesn't want that, for some reason he wants you." The angel appeared just as the man span to continue pacing across the path as he had been since he began praying.

"He was raped?" Gabriel asked quietly, making Dean glare at him but there was no hint of joy in the normally mischievous angel.

"Yes jerk, he was scared, and you left him. He couldn't explain himself to you but you didn't give him a chance to even try. He's in there choosing a place for us to live, I brought you food too if you want it, don't bother coming in if you don't intend to make it up to him." Dean didn't wait for an answer as he walked back in their motel room and grabbed the bag of food as he sat next to Sam to look at the laptop screen but Sam quickly hid the internet and opened up a document.

'I don't want you to see my ideas yet. I'm not ready.' Dean rolled his eyes but nodded and handed the salad over to the other while retrieving his burger. Sam looked over at the door in panic when it was opened as Dean always locked the doors behind them but his elder brother ignored the archangel who was slinking into the room He sat at the foot of Sam's bed facing the two brothers with an apologetic smile. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam as he pushed into his side for protection while his other hand passed over the brownie and ice cream that he had brought the archangel.

'Did you explain?' Sam typed quickly before looking to Dean.

'No Sammy. Well, briefly, thought I'd leave it to you to say what you wanted.' Sam nodded after he read the reply and went back to eating his salad, the three of them in a comfortable silence, each thinking about what had happened, or speculating from what little they knew.


End file.
